<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ever since New York by anontrixya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827043">Ever since New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya'>anontrixya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Always Female Trixie Mattel, Bottom Trixie Mattel, Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Love, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), New York City, POV Lesbian Character, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Smut, Top Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just nsfw trixya smut set in New York, yes I watch sex and the city too often hehe x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ever since New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey loves, sorry I've been gone awhile but I do have more oneshot ideas, and hope to be getting somewhere with my first chaptered fic soon!! <br/>This is my first time adding a bit of smut to just the fluff, hope you like :)) w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Trix!! Your four o'clock is here!!" yelled Monique from the doorway to the communal office, a stack of photocopies in one hand, a box of doughnuts in the other. Trixie rose from her desk after a final swipe of bubblegum pink lipgloss and a glance in her hand stoned pink compact mirror (done by her girlfriend in Swarovski crystals as a birthday gift). The loose pincurls of her blonde ponytail bounced as she breezed out the door, snatching 2 doughnuts a couple of napkins from the Krispy Kreme box on the way past. Their Friday afternoon doughnut runs had become another welcome tradition in the office, although there was always the lunchtime debate of who was going to go and fetch them. Trixie took a huge bit of her in strawberry one before trotting through to the couch area in the big main reception of the classic New York office building. She always liked to hold meetings there. </p><p>Trixie was the CEO of her own small cosmetics company in the trendy area of Soho downtown, and her entire approach to running the business made her almost as popular as her hot pink packages which flew off of every makeup counter that side of the Hudson. <br/>She adored her job, renting out the little office space and cramming her team of 6 in their, desks perfectly angled to allow quick chats over the tops of Macbooks. She was adored by everyone in their for her calm and relaxed approached, Monique (head of marketing) had always described her as "a breath of fresh, if candyfloss pink, air". </p><p>Trixie arrived at the couches in the main reception of the high rise building in which the office resided, and flashed a smile at the investor she was meeting with before handing them a glazed doughnut and a napkin. She always caught them off guard with such an unorthodox approach, but she saw it as a way of only attracting open minded people to work with. As she started her final meeting of the week, she couldn't help but think of her plans tonight with her girlfriend...</p><p> </p><p>Said girlfriend was busy Uptown behind the camera, Russian hip hop throwbacks blasting through the speakers as she excitedly pranced about looking for the perfect angle. "YES!! WERK DARLING! STUNNING!" she yelled emphatically. Katya was the head of creative marketing for an indie high end loungerie brand. She loved shooting the models, uploading aesthetic and sporadic BTS Instagram stories which only kept customers more intrigued, and modelling certain pieces herself. She couldn't wait to finish up today, her black doc Martin's and straight platinum blonde hair moving about more impatiently than usual as she willed the clock to go faster. <br/>She was meeting Trixie for a weekend in the Park Plaza hotel, her absolute favourite. Despite Trixie's relaxed and no nonsense approach to her business, she did love to be spoilt rotten in her time off, and Katya was only too happy to oblige. </p><p>Trixie was finished with her working day first, and practically skipped past Monique and Shea in order to grab her large pale pink leather backpack off the desk. She threw the completed paperwork announcing the secured investment in its place, and skipped past her employees in her little pink skirt suit, as Monique rolled her eyes and smirked. <br/>"that'll be us locking up for ya again then Trix??" she teased while Shea grinned coyly at the floor. <br/>"Thank you honey, I'll pay ya for the doughnuts on Monday" Trixie grinned thankfully as she strutted out the door, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. </p><p>"TAXIIII" she yelled as she excitedly flagged a cab down and hopped in. "The park plaza on fifth" she grinned, sinking back into the seat. She took out her phone and finished up clearing her business inbox for the weekend and checked the time. It was 5.30 and even though Katya was already uptown she knew that it would be at least 6pm before she would be leaving work. Trixie had time, and a small smile formed at her lips as she had a thought. "Actually, could ya drop me off at Bloomingdale's??" she asked. <br/>"Sure thing" came the response as they got into Manhattan and turned onto fifth avenue.</p><p>Seemingly moments later Trixie was exiting the cab and breezed into her favourite department store. Her white strappy heels clicked across the floor as the sunlight from the enormous window panes shone through her soft blonde curls. She hopped into an elevator which took her straight up to exactly where she wanted to be- the underwear department. </p><p>God, she loved it in here. The music, the lighting, the plush fitting rooms with cushions and leather studded seating and golden glowing light spilling from chandeliers and floor to ceiling windows. She spent many Saturdays here with her friends or co-workers shopping for date nights with Katya, seeing as they both loved fashion so much, they found that shopping for outfits separately made it more interesting when they went out together. </p><p>Trixie was humming along to the music as she browsed before she caught sight of a manikin in the back left corner. It was dressed in the most perfect outfit- white stockings with skinny lace garters, and a blush pink satin set adorned with small velvet rosebuds. Trixie knew how good her boobs would look in the sweetheart neckline of the bra, and the high waist of the barely there underwear sealed the deal- it had to be hers. </p><p>She smiled as five minutes later she was settling herself into a fitting room. She put her backpack down having extracted her phone from it first, in the corner furthest into the small space. She took off her pastel baby pink skirt and jacket, and her cream sheer blouse underneath, throwing them onto a spare hook and checking her makeup in the mirror. She adjusted her ponytail and ran her fingers through the loose curls a couple of times to make them all fluffy and bouncy. She double checked that she'd pulled the heavy fabric charcoal curtain fully closed before she removed her plain white t-shirt bra and thong and slipped on the pink satin underwear set. The fit was perfect, the satin fabric looked almost angelic as the huge overhead lights bounced pools of soft golden light off it. The bra supported her but still left a sultry amount of cleavage exposed with a blush velvet rose settled in the middle. The high waist and low coverage of the Brazilian cut underwear hugged her curvy hips in all the right places, and her butt felt perky and sexy. It had taken her a long time to get comfortable with her relatively huge height and curves compared to her skinny little Katya, but she felt so hot that she couldn't wait to grab her phone and start taking some perfectly lit mirror selfies.<br/>                                    ......... </p><p>Meanwhile, Katya's energy was in overdrive as she finished up at the photoshoot. She felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her tight black leather pants and put the camera down to check it. "Grab a juice or something honey, fabulous job!!" she exclaimed to the model, an audible gasp escaping her as she opened her DMs under her girlfriend's username. She'd sent her three different shots, one of her casually standing up, hip popped and holding the velvet rose perched between her breasts, tugging on it slightly to leave a little less to the imagination. The second was her on her knees, butt sat on her heels, a good portion of it escaping the pink satin underwear cut at such a dramatic angle, fingers woven through the lace garters grazing her thighs. She was sitting for the third one, a plush cream leather stool squarely infront of the mirror as she perched on the edge, one long leg crossed over the other, leaning into her phone in one hand while the other fondled with the delicate straps of the bra, a devious smile on her peachy glossed lips, long blonde curls tumbling around her shoulders. </p><p>"OH MY-" it wasn't often that Katya was left unable to type a complete message, and that alone let Trixie know exactly what she was doing. </p><p>"I'd better see that sweet sweet little butt in the plaza in the next 15 minutes Mattel" Katya typed it quickly and sent it as she sashayed towards the little snack table she always set up when she was doing a shoot for something more important than ig stories. She grabbed a banana, her camera (it usually lived in her office but she could deal with taking it home for the weekend) and congratulated the model again as Kim, who also worked in the marketing department, helped the girl back into a robe and told Katya she would close everything up in the studio. </p><p>"Thanks Kim, remind me to grab your coffee Monday morning" Katya grinned through perfect white teeth and red lipstick as she practically leapt into the first cab she saw on the street outside. "The park plaza" she panted excitedly, large black leather bag weighing her arm down as she thrust herself into the seat. </p><p>                               ******* <br/>A frantic thirty minutes later, Trixie found herself in paradise. She loved it here, the luxury and immense space in each room for her and Katya to just be. Their clothes had been all but abandoned on the crisp linen sheets of the massive double bed in the bedroom, and Trixie was standing in her freshly purchased underwear next to the enormous bathtub, brilliant white and almost overflowing with bubbles. She'd stood there as Katya had filled it up, barely remembering to check the temperature in favour of gazing longingly at her girlfriend's luscious curves. Katya was practically drooling, and threw herself on her knees, kissing the insides of Trixie's thighs as she slowly, carefully, took the pink waistband in her hands and slid it down those impossibly long, thick legs. Her soft stomach and stretch marks didn't even cross Trixie's mind as she stepped obediently out of the underwear and shook her bouncy blonde waves out of her ponytail while Katya went to work on her bra behind her. Once it was off, Katya rested her head on Trixie's shoulder, straight hair tickling the back of Trixie's neck slightly as she buried her long nose into Trixie's shoulder and tried to restrain herself from biting. Trixie let out soft purrs as Katya let her hands run over Trixie's shoulders and find her boobs. </p><p>"My pretty angel" Katya crooned into the back of Trixie's shoulder, fondling her and playing with her nipples until she could feel them get harder. <br/>"Wanna get in?" Katya asked gently, cocking her head towards the enormous bubble mountain of a bathtub. "Mhmm" Trixie's soft curls shook slightly as she nodded her head, and Katya gently steered her across the perfectly polished marble floor, and helped her in. The delicate, content sighs that escaped Trixie as she entered the water made Katya feral, but she restrained herself enough to make sure that Trixie was settled lying with her back up against the enormous dip of the nearest side before sliding in herself. </p><p>Katya watched as Trixie stretched herself out like a cat, unable to control herself any longer. Katya perched herself astride Trixie's wide, comfortable hips, the bath so deep that Katya was still waist deep in the warm bubbly water. They started making out before Katya started to stroke the bottom of Trixie's stomach. Usually one of the parts of her curvaceous body that Trixie hated the most, she felt desirable at the mercy of Katya's touch. She moaned quietly as Katya let her fingers slip under the water, caressing the inside of trixie's thigh, working ever closer to her clit. Trixie bit her lip as Katya's thumb got there first, making small circles on trixie's clit that only increased in pace as Trixie grabbed the sides of the bathtub in a vain attempt to stop her hips from bucking. Katya continued to kiss those soft peachy lips as she inserted two fingers into Trixie, finding that the hot silky water had only relaxed her further. </p><p>A few puddles of water began to appear as Katya pumped and Trixie cried out, unable to help bucking her hips over and over as Katya praised her. <br/>"My goddess... my precious, pretty little baby-" Katya could barely get the words out as she felt Trixie climax beneath her. As the bucking of Trixie's hips slowed, they switched positions so that Katya was now sat with her back up against the cool white enamel slope, Trixie sat ontop of her but facing the same way. Katya held her tight for the come down, whispering sweet nothings into the back of her head and burying her face in her soft golden hair. Katya began to grind against the back of Trixie, nibbling her ear as Trixie slid about in the scented water until she could feel where the back of her hip had hit Katya's G spot. Trixie grinded in that position in rhythm with Katya, who's clit was repeatedly ploughing into her girlfriend as her thighs trembled, until Trixie felt her finish. <br/>Katya let out deep, satisfied moans as Trixie could feel the back of her left hip get wetter, and not just from the water. <br/>Trixie slid off Katya and turned to face her, using her fingers to gently scoot Katya's baby bangs off her face as she began to kiss her again. Katya's delighted grin beneath her rosebud mouth made Trixie feel ecstatic, and she wrapped her arms around Katya before whispering in her ear "aren't you worried about missing those dinner reservations??" Katya almost threw her off, letting out a helpless laugh as she grinned at Trixie. Katya feigned thinking about it, making Trixie squeal with amusement "hmmmmm.... No. I think those can wait" she smiled as she teasingly splashed trixie's neck.  <br/>"Now... where were we-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>